monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Vitae/Companion
Vitae is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Even though it is a part of my body, please take it." (+1 Slimy Jelly) “This is a crystal that can be gathered in this world. Could it be used for something?" (+1 Chaos Crystal) “Useless money often tumbles down here... Please return it to the economy." (+875G) “I require the power of water. Will you give me a water stone?" (Give Water Stone?) *Yes - “How kind of you…" (+20 Affinity) *No - “That's only natural, in the end you are an enemy." “The fabled money... Can I have some too?" (Give 525G?) *Yes - “How kind of you…" (+25 Affinity) *No - “That's only natural, in the end you are an enemy." *Not enough money - “...You do not have any? That's unfortunate..." “I require pure water. Will you give me some holy water?" (Give Holy Water?) *Yes - “How kind of you…" (+30 Affinity) *No - “That's only natural, in the end you are an enemy." “This metal body is just a piloted unit. The purple mucus contained inside it is my real body." “I have no memory. Just my orders to eliminate intruders." “Cross-World Contact of the First kind... I will dispose of you by absorbing your semen." “My body is the mucus inside this pilotable unit. I am able to cover a living body and suck out its life force." “If you touch my mucus... I will be able to drain your life force. Please run away, fufufuu." “If a male's genitals are covered in my mucus... They will meet their end as they release their semen." “A place where soulless lifeforms wander... Just what kind of place is this?" “The dimensional rift is growing. Here too, the other side will soon disappear." “There ruins of a research facility is here. There are also places where the ruins of a town remain. “I also have my own will. It's just that the instinct to eliminate overpowers my will." “My body is shaped by this unit... Who in the world developed it?" *The others who reside here - “Nobody lives here." *You did - “No, it wasn't me. In case you haven't noticed, I only exist in this form." *I did - “Really? That's not a lie, is it? ...It's a lie, isn't it?" (-5 Affinity) “What race do I belong to?" *The mechanical race - “This mechanical body is just a unit. My body is the purple mucus." *The slime race - “That is probably correct. My body is this purple mucus." (+10 Affinity) *The healing race - “I can certainly use recovery techniques... I see, so I am part of the healing race." *The encounter race - “Cross world contact of the first kind... I will eliminate you." (-5 Affinity) “Very rarely humans will get lost and wind up here. Do you know what I do with those humans?" *You eliminate them - “Yes, as you will be." *You guide them out - “That's impossible. I myself don't know any means of escape." *You celebrate with them - “There is nothing to celebrate... Because in a few seconds you will disappear from this world." (-5 Affinity) “The water here is polluted... Is the water in the outside world clean?" *It's clean - “That's wonderful... I want to absorb it by any means." (+10 Affinity) *It's polluted - “Is that so... So it's the same for you." *There is no water - “What a hellish world..." “I do not know what this world is. What do you think it is?" *A different dimension - “It certainly exists like a gap between worlds... Then what are the ruins of the town we see?" (+10 Affinity) *An underground cave - “It's underground? I do not think such a concept applies to this world." *A world of dreams - “It's a nightmare? Or are you saying this is the kind of world you desire?" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "This unit is in excellent condition. I can go at any time." With Lime: Lime: "Oh my, oh my, so you are also a slime? Your body seems strange..." Vitae: "This gel belongs to the slime race. The mechanical body is just an external unit." Lime: "I don't get it but that's amazing! I want one too. ♪" Vitae: "I'm the only one who knows how to use it. Other slimes would have trouble." With Bunni: Bunni: "Woow, it's a mechanical slime!" Vitae: "The slime is my main body. The mechanical body is just an external unit." Bunni: "I wonder if I can also be a mechanical rabbit?" Vitae: "I don't think you can become a machine or a rabbit." With Valto: Vitae: “A Valto type… If I were inside you, your combat skills would probably be enhanced.” Valto: “Want to try it…?” Vitae: “Well then, I’ll just let myself in… Bttzbttzbttz… Ahhh!” Valto: “Of course, a short circuit… It seems we were unsuccessful...” Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “My shoulders are so stiff…" Vitae is wriggling. “Please eat this…" Vitae presents a gift! (+1 Jelly) “Excuse me, it seems this unit is sparking a bit." Vitae picked up a pebble and threw it! “Everyone, do you best…" Vitae cheered for everyone! ...But nobody heard her. “Would you like to stop fighting like this?" Vitae tried to stop the fight! ...But nobody heard her. Category:Apoptosis Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Doll Category:Tartarus Category:Companions